Uma Magia Diferente
by AmethystNott
Summary: Porque, para Harry, a definição de família é algo mais abrangente que do que se costuma pensar.


A definição de família encontrada, geralmente, nos dicionários é a seguinte:

 _"Conjunto de pessoas, em geral ligadas por laços de parentesco, que vivem sob o mesmo teto, particularmente, o pai, a mãe e os filhos"._

Para Harry Potter, essa palavra tem uma definição muito mais abrangente, que é difícil explicar em poucas linhas. Primeiro, que do ponto de vista científico, Harry não tem seus pais biológicos desde o seu primeiro ano de vida. A história trágica de James e Lily Potter fez com que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu tivesse uma vida completamente diferente daqueles com quem conviveu. Mas por causa de seus pais, o garoto possuía uma _**história**_ _._

 _" — Lily começou a sair com James no sétimo ano — explicou Lupin._

— _Depois que James murchou um pouco a bola — tornou Sirius._

— _E parou de azarar as pessoas só para se divertir — completou Remus."._

Sem um pai ou uma mãe, Harry morou com os tios: Tia Petunia, irmã de Lily, e Tio Vernon. Foi uma infância complicada, pois não era bem tratado pelos seus parentes. Ele tinha dificuldades ao chamá-los de família, uma vez que achava que tal palavra significasse tudo, menos o que seus tios eram. Porém eles lhe deram um lugar para chamar de _**lar**_ e isso se provou algo de extrema importância durante sua adolescência.

 _" — Mas Petunia o aceitou. Pode tê-lo feito de má vontade, enfurecida, contrariada, amargurada, mas, ainda sim, o aceitou — falou Dumbledore — Enquanto você ainda puder chamar de sua a casa em que vive o sangue da sua mãe, ali você não pode ser tocado, nem ferido por Voldemort."._

E então, no seu aniversário de onze anos, Harry conheceu Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts. O meio-gigante foi o elo entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo na vida do garoto. Era Rubeus que estava com ele nos momentos mais importantes. Afinal, deve ter sido terrível carregar o Eleito supostamente morto na batalha de Hogwarts. E com ele, Harry descobriu o que era _**fidelidade**_.

 _" — Você o carrega — Voldemort ordenou — Será agradável e visível em seus braços, não? Pegue seu pequeno amigo, Hagrid — terminou caçoando."._

Em seu primeiro embarque na plataforma 9 3/4, foi a vez de se deparar com a família Weasley que desde o primeiro momento, interessou o menino. Ficou amigo de Rony, o sexto filho, e de brinde, aproximou-se do resto da família. E eles sempre receberam Harry de braços abertos. A Toca era o seu refúgio quando não suportava mais ficar com os Dursley. Assim, o garoto Potter soube o que era um _**coração de mãe**_ , aquele lugar onde sempre cabe mais um.

 _" Porém, o que Harry achou mais fora do comum na vida com os Weasleys não foi o espelho falante, nem o vampiro baterista, mas o fato de que todos ali, pareciam gostar dele."._

Em Hogwarts, Harry teve a oportunidade de encontrar uma pessoa muito peculiar: Albus Dumbledore. O diretor da Escola de Magia parecia sempre saber o que dizer, na devida hora. Fora o fato de ele ter conhecimento de quase tudo o que acontecia dentro dos muros do castelo. O velho professor lembrava a um avô. O tipo de avô que sempre tinha uma história para contar. Uma mensagem para dar. Dumbledore era um _**conselheiro**_ para Harry.

 _" — São as nossas escolhas, Harry, que revelam quem realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades."._

Ao entrar em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, o garoto descobriu, em seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um dos melhores amigos de seus pais: Remus Lupin. E durante sua convivência com Remus, Harry descobriu que ele era uma pessoa _de lua._ Ora parecendo um irmão mais velho, sendo sensato e ajudando como podia, ora como um irmão mais novo, precisando de ajuda para enfrentar seus problemas. De todo o modo, era um _**irmão**_.

 _" — E o que você diria a Harry se ele estivesse nos ouvindo, Romulus?_

— _Eu lhe diria que estamos todos com ele em espírito — disse Lupin, e então hesitou um pouco — E para ele seguir seus instintos, que são bons e quase sempre certos."._

E por último, mas não menos importante, Harry conheceu seu padrinho: Sirius Black. Aquele que James Potter chamara de irmão, que fez tudo o que podia para que, no breve período de tempo que conviveu com o afilhado, o garoto tivesse uma figura paterna na sua vida. E ele foi. Por mais defeitos que tivesse, por mais mal preparado que fosse para a função, Sirius Black foi _**pai**_ de Harry Potter.

 _" — Bem... Os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor — disse Black formalmente — Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles..._

 _Harry esperou. Será que Sirius queria dizer o que ele achava que queria?_

— _Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com os seus tios — disse o homem — Mas... Bem... Pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... Se você quiser uma... Uma casa diferente..._

 _Uma espécie de explosão ocorreu no fundo do estômago de Harry._

— _Quê? Morar com você? — perguntou batendo a cabeça, sem querer, numa pedra saliente do teto — Deixar a casa dos Dursley?_

— _Claro, achei que você não ia querer... — disse Black apressadamente — Eu compreendo, só pensei que..._

— _Você ficou maluco? — disse Harry com uma voz quase tão rouca quanto a de Sirius — Claro que eu quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! Você tem casa? Quando é que eu posso me mudar?"._

Quando adulto, casado com o amor da sua vida, com seus filhos, Harry tenta dar a eles tudo o que aprendeu durante sua vida.

Toda noite, quando as crianças eram pequenas e estavam prontas para dormir, ele sentava-se a beirada da cama de um deles e lhes contava sobre suas aventuras de quando mais jovem e de como ficara com Gina Weasley. Assim, Harry deu aos seus filhos uma _**história**_.

 _" — Qual história vocês querem ouvir hoje? — um Harry cansado do trabalho perguntou._

— _Seu primeiro voo na vassoura! — James disse entusiasmado._

— _Como você venceu o Xadrez de Bruxo gigante! — Albus retrucou._

— _Como a mamãe descobriu que estava grávida de mim! — Lily batia as pequenas mãozinhas._

— _Ah não, Luna! A gente está escutando essa história a semana inteira! — reclamaram os dois irmãos."._

Quando descobriram que Gina estava grávida pela primeira vez, os dois decidiram se mudar. Foram morar em Godric's Hollow e reformaram o local onde Harry tinha vivido seu primeiro ano de vida. Quando os filhos nasceram, já tinham um lugar para chamar de _**lar**_.

 _" O casal encarava a casa recém reformada de mãos dadas._

— _Como você está se sentindo? — Gina perguntou preocupada com o marido._

— _Em casa."._

E como não podia ser diferente, o Eleito fez de tudo para seus filhos. Na primeira queda da vassoura de James Sirius, ele estava lá para segurá-lo. Quando Albus Severus ficou com medo de entrar na Sonserina, Harry estava lá para dizer que não tinha problema. Quando Lily Luna teve sua primeira decepção amorosa, ele estava lá para ajudá-la a xingar o garoto em questão de vários nomes. Assim, os três aprenderam o que era _**fidelidade**_.

 _" — Olha, pai — James chamou — sem as mãos! — o garoto acabou se desequilibrando e escorregou da vassoura._

 _Harry não perdeu tempo e aparatou até seu filho, conseguindo segurá-lo antes de alcançar o chão._

— _Olha, James, sem a vassoura — respondeu, fazendo o garoto de sete anos rir."._

 _" — E se eu for para a Sonserina? — Albus perguntou mais uma vez ao pai antes de embarcar no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts para o seu primeiro ano._

— _Eu vou te amar do mesmo jeito, meu filho."._

 _" — Aquele... Aquele... — Lily estava tão furiosa que não conseguia achar as palavras que queria._

— _Idiota — Harry sugeriu, afinal aquela era sua filhinha, talvez se ajudasse a xingar o garoto que a magoara, ela demorasse mais tempo para gostar de outro._

— _Isso! Scorpius Malfoy é um idiota._

— _MALFOY?"._

Quando Lily estava para entrar em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, aconteceu de Gina ficar grávida mais uma vez. Os filhos ficaram receosos, como os pais iriam criar mais um filho? Contudo, Harry lhes assegurou que não haveria problema. Sempre teria espaço para mais um. Então ensinou aos três o que era um _**coração de mãe**_.

" — _Então crianças..._

— _Mãe, eu já não sou mais criança... — reclamou o filho mais velho._

— _Calado James Sirius — Gina o cortou._

— _Que mau humor... Até parece que está grávida de novo._

— _Na verdade, é isso mesmo — disse ela sorrindo, provando a teoria de que grávidas são bipolares._

— _O QUÊ? — os três exclamaram surpresos._

— _Não é maravilhoso? — Harry exibia um sorriso gigantesco._

— _Mais um? — Lily ficou um pouco decepcionada — Eu gosto de ser a caçula._

— _Bem vinda ao meu mundo — Albus bufou._

— _Mas... — James interrompeu as lamentações dos irmãos — Temos condições para mais um mini Potter aterrorizando a vizinhança?_

— _Há sempre espaço para mais um — Harry voltou a argumentar — Além disso a Sra. Watson vai se mudar. Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com gatos sendo asfixiados. Depois de três vezes... "._

Como é normal na vida de qualquer adolescente bruxo de 15 anos, James, Alvo e Lily, cada um no seu tempo, tiveram dúvidas a respeito do que queriam ser quando saíssem de Hogwarts. Afinal, essa é uma escolha que influencia o resto de suas vidas. Logo eles precisaram de um _**conselheiro**_. E Harry, mais uma vez, se fez presente.

 _" — Pai, acho que eu já sei o que eu quero ser..._

— _Diga, James._

— _Jogador de Quadribol!_

— _Você quer ser isso mesmo ou é porque isso não requer muitos N.O.M's?_

— _Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas, pai?_

— _Sua última palavra responde sua pergunta."._

 _" — Pai... O que você acha de domadores de dragões?_

— _Por que você está me fazendo essa pergunta, Albus? — Harry tirou os olhos do Profeta Diário um pouco confuso._

— _Bem, eu estou indo para o quinto ano… — o garoto olhava para as mãos._

— _E você quer ser domador de dragões?_

— _Não. Na verdade quem quer é a Rose..._

— _E você quer fazer isso porque a Rose quer?_

— _Assim você faz parecer que eu estou apaixonado por ela, pai._

— _E não está? — o Potter mais velho arqueou as sobrancelhas._

— _Estou, mas não precisa jogar na cara."_

 _._

 _" — Pai! Pai!_

— _O que aconteceu, Lily? — perguntou o auror assustado, entrando no quarto da filha._

— _Eu já sei o que eu quero ser!_

— _Ah... — Harry suspirou aliviado, a última vez que Lily ficara desse jeito, foi quando Scorpius Malfoy a pedira em namoro. Ele não tinha boas lembranças do ocorrido — E o que você quer ser, querida?_

— _Na verdade eu estou indecisa entre Curandeira, Auror ou Jornalista!_

— _Pensei que você tinha dito que sabia já o que ira querer… — franziu o cenho._

— _Acho que eu mudei de ideia... "._

A amizade entre os irmãos Potter era algo lindo de se ver. Um podia contar com o outro. Trocando cuidados. Trocando carinho. Trocando amor. Porque Harry lhes dera _**irmãos**_.

" _O sol estava se pondo enquanto James, Albus e Lily brincavam com o pequeno Remus Potter. Harry e Gina, estavam sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore d'A Toca, observando os filhos._

— _Dá para acreditar que eles já estão crescidos assim? — o não mais Menino-que-Sobreviveu disse nostálgico._

— _Sabe, — começou Gina se abraçando mais ao marido — não podemos voltar no tempo, mas quem sabe, podemos repetir a dose — terminou pegando a mão de Harry e colocou-a sobre a sua barriga._

— _Mais um? — ele não escondeu o sorriso._

— _Mais um — disse antes de beijá-lo."_

E cada um desses pontos acabaram juntando na figura de _**pai**_ que Harry Potter se tornou cuidando de seus filhos, cuidando da sua família.

 _" No dia 31 de julho de 2030, Harry chegou em casa depois de mais um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Ao acender a luz, tomou um sustou quando foi derrubado por quatro pessoas._

— _Feliz aniversário, pai! — disseram em coro._

— _Feliz aniversário, papai — Gina vinha com a pequena Sophie em seu colo._

 _Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas um bolo em sua garganta o impedia. Ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido formar uma família como aquela. Ele não podia imaginar algo melhor do que aquilo._ A sua família _."._

Foi assim que o Menino-que-Sobreviveu montou sua definição. Em cada pessoa que fez parte da sua vida, o grifinório tirou uma lição. _**História, lar, fidelidade, coração de mãe conselheiro, irmão e pai.**_

Essas palavras podem não ter um sentido tão bonito sozinhas, mas quando são unidas para formar uma só ideia, a preciosidade que surge, é algo inestimável. Pois tudo está bem quando estamos com a nossa família.


End file.
